Item Shop
The Item Shop contains items that you can purchase with Happy Tickets. As of April 4, 2014, the only items available are Character Parts, Support Items (including but not limited to Hammers, which multiply the XP in Item Level-up, Stickers, and other boosters), and Premium Memberships. As per the new update, the following categories are no longer available: *Lucky Finds *Weapon *Shield *Armor *Helmet *Accessory *Full Set Lucky Finds (removed as of TU12) Lucky Finds are items that are randomly put on the Item Shop every hour or so and additionally change every game you play. Lucky Finds range dramatically in power/abilities/rarity and costed 8 Happy Tickets to purchase. Character Parts Character Parts are where you can purchase different parts for your character. :Available Sets: :* Unique Skin Tone Set (20 Tickets) - Set unlocks 5 different character eyes, mouths, and 6 different skin tones. :* Funny Skin Tone Set (20 Tickets) - Set unlocks 5 different character eyes, mouths, and 6 different skin tones. :* Trendy Hairstyles (24 Tickets) - Set unlocks 6 different hairstyles. :* Killer Hairstyles (24 Tickets) - Set unlocks 6 different hairstyles. :* Popular Hairstyles (24 Tickets) - Set unlocks 6 different hairstyles. :* Cool Hair Colors (20 Tickets) - Set unlocks 6 new hair colors. :* Bold Hair Colors (20 Tickets) - Set unlocks 6 new hair colors. Weapon (removed as of TU12) '''Weapon is where you used to be able to purchase weapon sets. : '''Available Sets: :* Cool Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Aqua-Blue Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Green Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Blue Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Black Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Lovely Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* White Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Copper Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Punkish Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Dark Weapon Set (18 Tickets) :* Deep-Red Weapon Set (18 Tickets) Shield (removed as of TU12) '''Shield is where you used to be able to purchase shield sets. : '''Available Sets: :* Dark Shield Set (18 Tickets) :* White Shield Set (18 Tickets) :* Gorgeous Shield Set (18 Tickets) :* Deep-Red Shield Set (18 Tickets) Armor (removed as of TU12) '''Armor is where you used to be able to purchase armor sets. : '''Available Sets: :* Strongish Armor Set (18 Tickets) :* Dazzeling Armor Set (18 Tickets) Helmet (removed as of TU12) '''Helmet is where you used to be able to purchase Helmet sets. : '''Available Sets: :* Full Face Set (18 Tickets) :* Unique Helmet Set (18 Tickets) :* Strongish Helmet Set (18 Tickets) :* Royal Helmet Set (18 Tickets) Accessory (removed as of TU12) '''Accessory is where you used to be able to buy sets of three accessories for all your characters. : '''Available Sets: :* Animal Set (18 Tickets) :* Funky Set (20 Tickets) :* Lovely Set (18 Tickets) :* White Set (18 Tickets) Full Set (removed as of TU12) '''Full Set is where you used to be able to purchase a set of 1 Weapon, Shield, Armor, and Helmet for a Warrior or Cleric and a set of 2 Weapons, a Armor, and Helmet for a Mage. '''Warrior Sets: :* Soldier Set (20 Tickets) :* Demonic Warrior (20 Tickets) :* Astronaut Set (20 Tickets) :* Paladin Set (18 Tickets) Mage Sets: :* All Prettied Up (20 Tickets) :* Magician (20 Tickets) :* Gunfighter Set (20 Tickets) :* Star of the Farm (20 Tickets) Cleric Sets: :* Knowledge is Power (20 Tickets) :* Battlefield Cook (20 Tickets) :* Cursed mummy (20 Tickets) :* Filthy Rich (20 Tickets) Support Items This is among the new items that were added on TU12. *'Stickers:' 30 tickets each, 65 when bought in a pack of 3. There are a total of 3 stickers (1 per class). Upon applying alongside a Happy Card pack, all items on that pack will be guaranteed to be for the particular class. *'Rank Up Boost:' Sold in packs of 1 or 10. An individual item costs 4 tickets, the pack costs 15. Doubles rank up speed for one individual match. *'Happy Star Boost:' Same as Rank Up Boost, but instead increases Happy Stars earned by 1.5x for one individual match. *'Hammers:' Facilitate item level up. Big Hammer guarantees Big Success in Item Level-up (multiplies total XP by 1.5); Super Hammer guarantees Super Success (multiplies total XP by 2) Premium Memberships This is among the items that were added on TU12. Premium Memberships have the following effects for its duration: *Ability to earn Super Premium Item Boxes in multiplayer matches. *100% faster rank up speed *100% more item exp from matches *50% faster item level up (materials you use to level an item get the boost) *30% more happy stars from multiplayer *20% more co-op points from co-op matches Premium memberships can last for 1 day (20 tickets), 7 days (56 tickets), or 30 days (180 tickets). Category:Equipment Category:Set Items Category:Helmets Category:Core